User talk:Radionate
Simpsons Hi, Nate! I just discovered this site while looking for an answer to your Simpsons question: http://www.wtso.net Free Simpsons! ... Don't know if it's a legal site, though. Have to look into it. --Justin 21:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have to check it out some time! :) I watch episodes I miss on Hulu, and little by little I'm picking up the DVD seasons, although I'm not getting far very fast on those since there is always something I want just a *little* bit more. lol. Thanks so much for that upload. I thought it was a great little tip of the hat and did a double take when I was watching the episode and drifting off to sleep. -- Nate (talk) 21:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and I love that we have some more stage actors on the Wiki now! Plays have become a great interest of mine, and I've even tried my hand at writing a few (hoping to get some produced locally soon). Still trying to find a way to get George S. Kauffman on here. --Justin 02:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Theatre is one of my great loves and passions in life. Anytime I can get something theatre-ish on here I am just delighted. lol. My best advice for you on getting your work produced (which is unsolicited since you didn't ask. lol) is find out what community theatres in your area accept submissions for new work. See a few shows at their venue, know the limitations of what the theatre can do, and their strong points, and submit pieces to them that would be a good fit with the theatre. A lot of regional and community theatres also have play festivals specifically for new works by local artists. One acts and ten minute plays are very hot as well, and many theatres across the country hold contests and accept submissions for those year round (I've been involved in many festivals over the years). They are often even more challenging to write, as you have limited time to develop characters and conflicts with a resolution. And I'm sure one of these days something will tie in to Kauffman. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, that's mainly what I'm working in! One Acts are challenging, but a joy to write. I had heard that they're the easiest to get produced if you're a new writer. And George Kauffman's probably my favorite writer, so obviously it would be great to see him on here soemday. ''The Man Who Came to Dinner is absolute genius! If ever you should find this version of the show (with Nathan Lane) at your library or something, I highly reccomend it. Most of Kauffman's work is just hillarious to me. ::::Thanks for the advice! --Justin 01:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, Nate (and Justin)! George died in 1961, so I know that he didn't do anything directly, but what about a Monsterpiece Theatre or something? Have any of his plays been mentioned as spoofs? That would be the one place I would look. -- Ken (talk) 02:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) New pages Thanks for all of the new pages! We're almost up to 21,000, and coming only 3 months after 20,000, I think that's a record. (By the way, I didn't know you were so into Elmo's World!) -- Ken (talk) 00:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm re-discovering Sesame Street a little now. I've been picking up more and more of the DVDs and old VHS tapes. I'm not so into the Elmo's World, but it's fun going through the articles and creating pages were needed. Plus I found a Lord of the Dance reference and a nod to You Bet Your Life, which made me happy. -- Nate (talk) 00:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, if you're still buying tapes, I might need your help to confirm some of the late VHS numbers. For example, I keep seeing the VHS of Elmo's Potty Time (which has the distinction of being the last SS VHS ever made) listed on library web sites, but the number they give doesn't match anything I have. If you ever run across that one, let me know! -- Ken (talk) 01:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll watch for it. I pick up tapes when they are cheap enough at Goodwill and other second hand stores, and garage sale season is coming up, so I'll hopefully find some fun stuff then too. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) More books and tapes (maybe) Hey, Nate! I know we're talking about this all over the place, but it didn't seem right to ask you a question on Danny's or Andrew's talk pages. My question to you is, did Worlds of Wonder make stand alone books, or even regular book and tape sets? Or does the fact that we found evidence of books mean that there were book and tape sets, but only for talking toys? The reason I'm asking is that all of the titles we found so far don't seem to have been issued anywhere else, unlike the book and record and book and tape sets which were all taken from pre-existing books. Also, I'm curious if WoW made regular book and tape sets as a separate item, the way that Fisher-Price actually made SS book and record and book and tape sets. It seems like in the '80's, a lot of toy companies were trying to get into the record business. Did you know Parker Brothers even started a label? I don't know what else they did, but they pressed an edition of the Muppet Babies' Rocket to the Stars album! -- Ken (talk) 05:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Andrew's news is a revelation to me. I had no idea, and he's not telling me what he knows about the toys. lol. I haven't gone back to look, but I thought WOW did seperate books for Teddy Ruxpin that were not part of the toy line. I don't think they did book and tape sets independent of the line for the toys. I know when they went under that they sold the books off to discount retailers (dollar stores, big lots and the like). The Muppet Babies books that are on here I'm not even sure were released commercially. They might be unfinished merchandise, or released in a limited market. :I did know Parker Brothers had their own label. They did a fun set of Care Bears books, and I believe a set of Strawberry Shortcake books as well. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Tyler Bunch A question for you on Talk:Tyler Bunch... Let's see if your memory goes back all the way to April 2006. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peter Pan Hey buddy, there's a question at Talk:Peter Pan for you. —Scott (talk) 20:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Of course of course I can't believe I'd forgotten about Mister Ed all this time. Bully for you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Li'l Abner is great too, but I'm shocked, SHOCKED that you forgot all about Charlotte Rae (granted, Billie Hayes made Mammy her own and is thus better remembered for the part; if Hayes would only do something Muppety, providing the missing link between the Muppets and the Krofft world, though that could be a sign of a cataclysm to come, so perhaps it's just as well). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. I didn't even think about checking IMDb or IBDB at all (Or good old Mrs. Garrett). I'm supposed to be working, but I stumbled on a couple Muppet Babies things that I'm itching to get on here, so I'm just sort of half ass creating the pages so they are up, and people can add to them, and I can putz on them later. I figured you would get a kick out of Li'l Abner. There was so much I wanted to say, but tried to keep it short and relevant to the wiki. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Cuchi cuchi! Thanks to this clip, we have Charo on the wiki! I thought you'd like to know. -- Ken (talk) 04:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that last night and I was very pleased. Another 70s camp classic on the wiki! WOO HOO! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Golden Oldies Hi, Nate! Neat, I was in fact planning to finally start a ''Golden Girls page soon, so thanks for doing so (I'm uploading a screengrab of their appearance in The Earth Day Special). However, quick request: when adding connections, if you can, *please* specify the episode when they're not regulars. Otherwise I have to dig through IMDb and fill them in later (as I have to do on a lot of such entries). I can understand it when dealing with something like Murder She Wrote, with many repeat offenders and a huge list, but in a case like this, it makes it a lot easier. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I wish we had more references for the show, but figured others might crop up. Sorry about not adding episodes, I'll go back and do that. I've been shying away from it and wanted to bring it up, because I am on the fence about how worthwile it is to include here, considering the time it often takes to gather all the information on episode titles. -- Nate (talk) 23:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's our standard format with connections (any that are missing, outside of say things like ''Hee Haw where as variety shows dates or episode labels would be pretty meaningless anyway, it's because someone else was in a hurry, lazy or going by memory or some list on Wikipedia), and the only thing which really adds context. The character name alone means nothing if you want to spot which episode so and so was in, or to distinguish who was a regular/recurring and who was a guest and so on. The only exception is if they appeared many times in different roles, like on Gunsmoke, you'll see things like "William Schallert was in six episodes" or whatever it is. That's workable and still gives some context. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Fifty States I have something new for you to play with -- Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States, a 1993 coloring book which I got from Ebay. It was missing a few pages, and some were colored in, but I've got 39 states scanned, and there's lots of fun stuff there. :) -- Danny (talk) 07:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :OH BOY! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives